


Periods

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ed is trans, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, al is mentioned, everything is basically the same but they have phones n it takes place modern day, its ed, sorta?, thats winry, winry asks a lot of questions and ed rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: ed never calls but once he hits his period winry finally gets a call





	Periods

“Ed is that you? You never call!! How’s Al? What’s central like? Oh I know- did you damage your automail? What did you d-“

 

“Winry. Winry I’m bleeding and I don’t know what to do. There’s so much blood and pain. I’m on a train what do I do, why the  _ fuck _ is there this much blood.” Ed’s slightly panicked voice rings though the phone. 

 

“Blood? What kind of blood? Is it yours? Where are you bleeding and how much? You said you’re on a train, are there people around?” Winry sits up straight in her chair, dropping everything she’s doing.

 

“ _ Yes it’s mine, whose else would it fuckin’ be?”  _ Ed takes a deep breath before continuing. “No there aren’t people around. Al and I managed to score an empty train car when we got on. Apparently, people don’t “feel safe” around a guy in a full suit of armor. There’s a lot of blood it’s a lot to look at.” 

 

Winry twiddles her pencil between her fingers as she thinks. “Ed where are you bleeding? Is it your arm? Did you lose your other arm? Edward Elric I swear to God if you somehow lost your other arm-”

 

“It’s not my damn arm, Winry! I’m bleeding out of my-“ He cuts himself off. Faint tapping makes its way through the receiver, Winry assumes it’s Ed bouncing his automail leg. “Is it really important where I’m bleeding? I’m just bleeding, ok?” 

 

She blinks. “Ed did you- are you getting your period? Is that what this is? If you got your period you should call someone else, you know I can’t help with this, Ed, I don’t get periods.” 

 

“I know that! But I don’t know who else to call about this! I can’t ask Al, he’s a suit of armor! He’s not gonna have to worry about this til I get his body back! I don’t know Hawkeye’s number and there’s no way in  _ hell  _ I’m calling Mustang for help.” 

 

Winry sighs. “What about Armstrong? He’s trans, isn’t he? I’m sure he can help you.” She spins in her chair a bit. 

 

“Yeah except like… Armstrong is nice and all but-“

 

“But?”

 

“As the train was leaving I called him ‘Dad’ by accident and I know that if I call him he’ll start crying or something!” Winry snorts. “Don’t fuckin’ laugh.” 

 

She waves her hand in a shoo-ing motion. “Ed I can’t believe your father issues are so bad that you called Armstrong dad. I can picture it now. You’re leaning out the window waving as the train takes off, Al is making sure you don’t fall out, Armstrong is crying and probably has his shirt off. Just as the train takes a bit of distance you yell ‘Bye Dad!!’ He starts crying even more, you almost fall out of the window when you realize what you said. How spot on was that?”

 

“Shut up, Winry.”

 

“Have you called Hughes ‘Dad’ too?”

 

“Listen, are you gonna help me with this or not?”

 

“I just told you I can’t help! Ed what do you want me to do? Grow a vagina and uterus out of nowhere? You know I want to! … I know you’re cringing so stop it, you’re literally a scientist. Get used to the words ‘uterus’ and ‘vagina’, Ed.” 

 

“I don’t know! Just help me out here! I’m literally hiding out in the bathroom on a train!” 

 

She rubs her temples. “Ok, ok, fine. Is there anything to transmute a pad with?”

 

There’s a moment of silence in which Winry can only assume is Ed looking around. There’s continued silence that she guesses is Ed nodding his head, probably forgetting she can’t see him. 

 

“Find anything?”

 

“There’s a few rolls of toilet paper that’ll probably work. It’s stupid they don’t have any in here. I’m gonna make extra just to leave some for some other helpless person on their period in need of a pad. I’ll be a hero.” 

 

“How will they know it’s you?”

 

“They won’t. I’ll be a mystery hero. Mystery hero, youngest State Alchemist, Fullmetal, Edward Elric. I’ll be an icon everywhere.” Winry can practically hear the grin in his voice. 

 

“Are we done here? If all you called about was your period I don’t think there’s anything else to talk about.” 

 

There’s a pause.

 

“If I break one of my automail limbs will you stay on the phone?” 

 

“ _ Edward Elric if you  _ dare  _ break your damn limbs again I’ll be right there to pry the others right off your body.”  _

 

“Fuckin’ Christ, Win, just say no next time. Jesus.” His tone is slightly defensive, as if he doesn’t doubt she’d do that. She probably would. Maybe. 

 

“Here just- can I call you back in a minute? Once I’m done in here? That way you can chat with Al too! You’re probably workin’ on somethin’ but we’re practically your best friends and we never talk ‘cause we’re all so busy all the time. Also the train is empty and it’s really quiet and I’m pretty sure Al snuck a cat on board and I can send you a picture if you just stay on the line.” 

 

Winry leans back in her chair and listens to Ed babble on. For about three minutes or so he continues talking and drifting from his original topic before shooting right back to it. She gives the occasional ‘mmhm’ and ‘yeah’ when he asks a question. 

 

“Hey Ed, call me back once you’re not hiding in a train bathroom ok? Make sure you keep some of those pads, I don’t want you callin’ me just because you’re bleeding and don’t have a pad on hand.” There’s another silence in which Ed is probably nodding again. 

 

“Great, I’ll talk to you again in a few minutes- you better show me that cat Al supposedly snuck onboard. I’m hanging up, ok?” 

 

“Not if I can do it fir-”

 

_ Click.  _

 

Winry stretches in her chair and picks up what she’d been working on before the call. She can probably get a bit of work done before Ed calls back. Yeah. 

 

It’s not until her phone rings for the third time that she registers and picks it up. 

 

“So it’s more than a cat, Al has a whole fucking animal kingdom just hanging out in his chest!”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> theyre trans im in charge my tumblr is @trans-elrics


End file.
